Orson Welles
Orson Welles, né le 6 mai 1915 à Kenosha dans le Wisconsin (États-Unis), mort le 10 octobre 1985 à Hollywood, réalisateur, acteur, romancier, producteur et scénariste américain. Il a été parfois crédité sous les noms de O.W. Jeeves ou G.O. Spelvin. Orson Welles est une figure incontournable du cinéma comme réalisateur avec Citizen Kane, considéré, dans plusieurs classements établis par l'Institut Cinématographique Américain, comme le plus grand film de l'histoire du cinéma américain alors que c'était son premier film. Il a également laissé sa trace en tant qu'acteur, assura de nombreuses narrations dans près d'une centaine de films. Il a exercé une grande influence sur différents réalisateurs, en particulier sur Stanley Kubrick dont il se sentait artistiquement très proche. Artiste précoce, il s'est pris de passion pour Shakespeare très jeune ainsi que pour Montaigne, et a également laissé sa marque à la radio avec ses adaptations d'œuvres littéraires, plus particulièrement celle de La Guerre des mondes de HG Wells, le 30 octobre 1938, où le réalisme de l'interprétation et de la réalisation a persuadé une partie de l'Amérique de l'invasion en direct des Martiens. Biographie Son père, Richard Heard Welles, est ingénieur, et sa mère, Béatrice Ives Welles, est pianiste. Le jeune Orson grandit dans une ambiance de culture raffinée avec une touche d'excentricité. Les témoignages de sa précocité abondent : il sait lire à deux ans, apprend à jouer du piano à trois ans et réalise sa première adaptation de Shakespeare à sept ans. De telle sorte que le journal local lui consacre un article titré : « Dessinateur, acteur, poète ; il n'a que dix ans ». Ses aptitudes dans le monde du spectacle ne s'arrêtent pas là. Il est également décorateur, metteur en scène et surtout acteur. À dix ans, il interprète Peter Rabbit au Marshall Field de Chicago. Les malheurs du jeune Orson commencent lorsqu'il perd sa mère en 1925, puis son père cinq ans plus tard. Orphelin à quinze ans, il est pris en charge par le docteur Bernstein, un ami de ses parents, qui va s'occuper de son éducation. En 1930, il gagne un prix récompensant sa mise en scène de Jules César de Shakespeare. Il part pour l'Irlande, étancher sa soif de peinture. Il parcourt le pays avec une voiture à âne et se rend à Dublin, âgé de seize ans. Il se présente comme une vedette du théâtre de New York devant le directeur du Gate Theatre. Orson donne le change, car il s'est habilement grimé, et sa voix chaude et grave le fait passer pour plus âgé qu'il ne l'est. Il approfondit son expérience de la scène : « Je commençai en jouant les premiers rôles en vedette. Les petits rôles vinrent plus tard. » Il part ensuite pour Séville, dans le sud de l'Espagne, et se fait passer pour un auteur de romans policiers. Après cette expérience formatrice, il retourne aux États-Unis en 1933. Le jeune homme a alors une solide culture littéraire et théâtrale, et une bonne maîtrise de la technique de la mise en scène. Il se passionne pour l'art de la magie puis en 1934, part étudier à la Todd School de Woodstock, dans l'Illinois. Il rencontre une jeune actrice Virginia Nicholson, qu'il épouse quelques mois plus tard. En 1939, le couple a une fille. S'il ne parvient pas à décrocher les premiers rôles lors des différentes mises en scène, il commence à se faire un nom à Broadway. Le producteur et directeur de théatre John Houseman lui offre de travailler avec lui, au Federal Theatre. Parallèlement à son activité théâtrale, il débute à la radio où sa voix chaude et grave fait des merveilles. Il fait sensation en montant sur les planches une adaptation très originale du Macbeth de Shakespeare, car il transpose l'histoire de l'Écosse, brumeuse et froide, à Haïti à l'époque moderne, avec des acteurs noirs. L'histoire se déroule à l'époque de l'empereur noir Jean-Christophe, et les sorcières deviennent des sorciers vaudous. Il monte également le Faust de Marlowe. Houseman et Welles souhaitent mettre en scène une sorte de satire de la vie politique américaine en forme d'opéra intitulée The craddle will rock. Il fonde, toujours avec John Houseman, le Mercury Theatre, en 1938, pour servir le répertoire shakespearien . La même année, la radio CBS l'engage pour réaliser, avec la troupe du Mercury, des adaptations radiophoniques d'œuvres littéraires. L'émission intitulée «Mercury Theatre on the air» met en ondes des pièces du dramaturge anglais, ainsi que de nombreux romans, dont La Splendeur des Amberson, lequel sera son deuxième long-métrage. L'expérience dure vingt et un mois, avec, en point d'orgue, le lundi 30 octobre 1938, veille d'Halloween où Welles, dans une adaptation de La Guerre des mondes de Herbert George Wells, et du fait de sa mise en onde très réaliste, effraye une bonne partie des États-Unis du nord en laissant croire à l'invasion des Martiens. Le cinéma La RKO embauche Welles. Le studio lui donne une entière liberté artistique: il est réalisateur, acteur, scénariste de son propre film. Jamais personne n'a eu une si grande liberté pour un premier film. Il travaille d'abord à l'adaptation d'un roman de Joseph Conrad, Au cœur des ténèbres. Le projet n'aboutit pas. Welles, avec Herman Mankiewicz, le frère du cinéaste Joseph L. Mankiewicz, rédigent le scénario de Citizen Kane, à partir de la vie du magnat de la presse William Randolph Hearst. Toute la troupe du Mercury est présente. Le cinéaste a obtenu le contrôle total et désire garder le secret sur le sujet de son film, mais les producteurs tentent de s'en mêler. Ils débarquent à l'improviste sur le plateau, et découvrent techniciens et acteurs en train de jouer au base-ball sur ordre du réalisateur. Une fois la post-production achevée, Orson Welles participe à de nombreuses manifestations promotionnelles où on ne lui parle que du parallèle entre le personnage de Charles Foster Kane et William Randolph Hearst, et de la réaction de ce dernier qui a engagé une campagne de dénigrement via ses journaux. Lassé, Welles déclare que si on continue à lui « échauffer les oreilles », son prochain film sera une biographie de William Randolph Hearst. Les choses s'enveniment à tel point qu'au sein de l'état-major de la RKO, les dirigeants décident de lâcher du lest. Il est question de brûler le négatif du film. Welles, s'estimant trahi, menace publiquement la société d'un procès en rupture de contrat, en son nom et celui de la compagnie du Mercury Theatre. Son état nerveux s'altère au point que son médecin l'envoie prendre du repos dans une clinique de Palm Springs. Malgré l'énorme campagne de dénigrement orchestrée par Hearst, le film sort en salles le 1er mai 1941. Le succès critique est unanime: le film de Welles est une révolution dans la technique cinématographique, de la structure du récit, du montage, des décors, des maquillages, des mouvements de caméra et de l'impact des images. Mais le public ne suit pas. Sa carrière n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille. Il a été obligé de batailler ferme pour mener à bien tous ses projets, qu'il s'agisse de théâtre ou de cinéma. Après 1946 et l'échec commercial cuisant du Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours de Jules Verne, au théâtre, il a eu des ennuis avec le fisc. Mais il a également connu des moments heureux. Il a pu monter quelques pièces de Shakespeare en Angleterre. Visionnaire et audacieux, il a monté, à New-York, Macbeth et transposé l'histoire de l'Écosse brumeuse à l'île d'Haïti sous le règne du roi Christophe, en faisant jouer des acteurs noirs. Sa passion pour le grand dramaturge anglais ne s'arrête pas au théâtre et au cinéma : il réalise plusieurs adaptations radiophoniques qu'il sortira par la suite en disque. Filmographie Réalisateur *1934 : Hearts of Age (court métrage) *1938 : Too much Johnson (court métrage) *1941 : Citizen Kane *1942 : La Splendeur des Amberson (The Magnificent Ambersons) *1946 : Le criminel (The Stranger) *1947 : La Dame de Shanghai (The Lady from Shanghai) *1947 : Macbeth *1952 : Othello (The Tragedy of Othello: The Moor of Venice) *1955 : Dossier secret ou Monsieur Arkadin-Dossier secret (Mr. Arkadin/Confidentiel Report) *1958 : La Soif du mal (Touch of Evil) *1962 : Le Procès *1965 : Falstaff (Chimes at Midnight) *1967 : Une histoire immortelle *1967 : Le Marchand de Venise (The Merchant Of Venice) (inachevé) *1970 : The Deep (inachevé) *1972 : The Other Side of the Wind *1975 : Vérité et mensonges (F for Fake) *1978 : Filming Othello *1978 : Moby Dick (court métrage) *1981 : Filming The Trial (inachevé) *1984 : The Dreamers (inachevé) *1984 : The Spirit Of Charles Lindberg (court métrage) *1985 : Orson Welles' Magic Show (court métrage) Distinctions *Oscar du meilleur scénario original 1942 pour Citizen Kane *Palme d'or à Cannes 1952 pour Othello Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1915 Catégorie:Décès en 1985